Five Go To Hogwarts
by Old Toad
Summary: During the holidays they pretend to be muggles, but at school they are wizards and witches. Now Anne is off to boarding school, and all the Famous Five will be together at Hogwarts for the first time. Hurray!
1. Three Go To King's Cross

**1 – Three Go To King's Cross**

Anne lay in bed, the morning sunlight streaming in. There were a whole two weeks left of the summer holidays, her brothers had gone fishing without her, and she had no reason to hurry. She was just thinking about breakfast, when suddenly there was an owl, a large one, flying around the bedroom! She had been expecting this, hoping for it, but it was still startling when it happened. It dropped something onto the bed, and was gone out of the window before she could do anything.

Moments later she was downstairs. "Mummy, my letter: it's finally come!"

Of course there was no doubt she would get one, as Julian told her at lunch. "Bravo, Anne," he said. "The first trip there is something to look forward to. You'll have a smashing time."

"Yes," said Anne, "George told me all about it. But, it isn't getting there that I'm worried about, it's being away from home so long: it's _months_ until Christmas."

"Don't worry, Anne," said Mother. "I thought the same before I went for the first time. But I was so busy making new friends and doing new things that I never had time to be homesick. Not once."

"And because you get loads of work to do," said Dick. "Prep every night, even in the first term."

"Don't exaggerate," said Julian. "Lessons can be fun, well some of them anyway. Like learning to ride a broomstick: that was my favourite. I'm trying for the house Quidditch team this year."

"Julian's lucky," added Dick. "He'll be able to go to Hogsmeade. You and me, Anne, we'll be stuck in school."

Julian laughed. "That's true," he said. "I'm looking forward to going in Zonko's Joke Shop. And trying the butterbeer in the Three Broomstick's - they say it's even better than ginger-beer!"

The very next day Mother and Anne used the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley. Anne had been there before, of course, many times, but this time it was mainly to buy things for herself. First, they went to the famous Gringott's Bank, and Mother exchanged some of the Muggle money which Father earned for what she called 'proper money'. Anne was disappointed that they were not visiting the family vault, because the cart ride to the vault was better than anything in a Muggle fairground. But she cheered up when they arrived at a smart, newly painted shop, the world-renowned Ollivander's. "No other wand will do," said Mother. "I still use the Ollivander wand I got when I was your age."

A little bell on the door tinkled as they went in. The tiny shop was empty, then it wasn't: a tall thin man was there and he bowed to Mother. Mother said "Good afternoon, Mr Ollivander, my daughter has come for her first wand."

"Good afternoon, Madam. We equipped both your sons, and it will be my pleasure to provide the exact wand suited to your daughter."

Wand in hand, Anne left the shop feeling transformed: she was now truly a witch! They had lots more shopping to do, of course: school robes and a cauldron for herself, books for all three of them, and various bits and bobs besides. Most of the new books were for Julian, and looked impossibly difficult to Anne. "Don't bother your head about that," said her mother. "You're just not ready for them yet."

Home again, they found Julian and Dick waiting for them. Both groaned when they looked through the new school books their Mother had bought for them. Mother ignored this, she told them, "I only had to buy two new books for Anne. You can pass on to her some of your old year-one books."

Anne showed them her new wand. "I've waited so long to get this," she said, a gleam in her eyes.

"Do _not_ use it yet," said Mother. "You know you must wait until you get to school: the Ministry is very hot on under-age magic."

When Mother was out of earshot Dick asked Anne what she thought of Mr Ollivander, the wand maker.

"Well, he was very polite, and he tried to be friendly, but he did seem …" she stopped, trying to think of the right word. "Odd," she said finally.

"Odd!" said Dick. "I think he is downright peculiar."

"Uncle Quentin says that all wand makers are like that," said Julian. "It's proverbial. Some people reckon that having all that magic around them affects their mind."

….

At the breakfast-table everyone was yawning; it was still dark it was so early. Today Julian, Dick and Anne were going to Hogwarts. Their things had been packed the day before ready for the early start."Father will drive us to the station in time for an early train to London," said Mother. "Then we will take a taxi to King's Cross."

"I wish we could use the Floo network," said Dick, his mouth full of shredded wheat."

"So do I," said his mother. "But it can't take your heavy trunks, you know that. And don't talk with your mouth full."

Father did not take them to the little, local station. Instead he drove them all the way to the mainline station in town. "This way," he said, "you don't have to change trains. The train will take you straight into Paddington - much easier for you all." He shook hands with Julian and Dick, which made them feel very grownup. Anne got a big hug and a going-away present, a wristwatch. "So you'll have no excuse for being late for lessons," he teased.

At Paddington station they still had to cross London to King's Cross station before eleven o'clock when the Hogwart's Express was due out. "I booked a taxicab in advance," said Mother. "We should get there with plenty of time to spare."

"There are four of us now," said Julian. "Won't we need two taxis to take all of us _and_ three trunks?"

Mother laughed. "No, it's a Ministry-approved taxi, not a Muggle one."

The taxi was waiting for them, but it was not what any of them expected, it was horse-drawn with a goblin driver! "It's like something out of Sherlock Homes!" exclaimed Julian, who had had a book of Sherlock Holmes short stories for Christmas. Indeed, it did look very like the hansom cabs pictured in the book. It was definitely a magical cab, though, for all of their luggage fitted easily with plenty of room for more.

"Let's get aboard, 'the game's afoot'" said Julian excitedly. As it was a wizarding cab there was plenty of room inside, and all four of them were able to sit comfortably.

"King's Cross railway station, please, cabman," called Mother, and they set off into the London traffic. Then she asked Anne, "What time is it, dear?"

"Almost ten, Mummy."

"Then you should be there in plenty of time." However, fifteen minutes later they had only got as far as Chapel Street, for the horse went slower and slower.

A strange little voice said, " _Go faster: train to catch at eleven o'clock._ " This startled everyone, and everybody looked around to see who was talking.

Anne squealed. "It was my watch!" she blurted. "I thought it was just a Muggle watch, but it's a real wizarding one! Hurray!" Then she realised what it had said. "Oh, Mummy, we're going to miss the train. What will we do then!"

Julian banged on the roof of the cab. "Go faster, we have a train to catch!" he yelled. The goblin cabby shook the reins and cracked his whip, but they continued at the same snail's pace. Dick banged too, and shouted even louder, but it made no difference.

Mother leant out of the window. She called out: "Goblin, if we miss the train I shan't pay the fare. That's the contract!"

The goblin shook the reins furiously and used his whip, but it was no use: the horse would go no faster than dead-march slow. The goblin climbed down from his high seat and peered in at them. "The horse is useless. I'm giving up with it." With that he was gone, abandoning them. Cab and horse stood still.

"I don't think I like that Goblin very much," said Anne.

"Nor do I," said Dick. "It was jolly mean of him, running off like that. Let's see what's the matter with his poor horse."

Anne was very fond of horses; she said, "We must make friends with it, ask it to hurry because we must catch the train." She got out of the hansom, and Julian and Dick followed. The children had grown up with horses and knew how to look after them. Anne knew how to make friends, so she went to talk to the horse and calm it down. Very soon it pricked up its ears and lost its wild-eyed look.

Meanwhile, the boys were looking it over; Dick had a penknife with a blade for removing stones from horses' hooves, and was always keen for a chance to use it. "Can you get him to walk forward, Anne," he called. She led the horse forward at a slow walk while Julian and Dick watched him carefully.

"There's something wrong with this front leg!" exclaimed Julian. With his help Dick raised the horse's hoof, and sure enough there was a sharp little stone there. The boys had it out in a jiffy!

"Try again, Anne," said Julian. They moved slowly forwards. "A bit faster," he called, then, "Run with him." Poor Anne: the horse started trotting so fast that she was nearly dragged along!

Julian knew the way - at least he thought he did - so he climbed up to the cabby's seat, ready to drive. Anne and Dick scrambled back into the hansom. Then they were off, and in no time they were trotting along the Marylebone Road. Anne looked at her watch: it was just after half-past ten, and even as she looked the dial turned from red back to white. They crossed Baker Street and then they were passing Madame Tussauds. "Well done, all of you," said Mother.

Ten minutes later they were on Euston Road and passing Euston railway station. Five minutes after that it was St Pancras station. "Julian," called Mother to her eldest, "Take the next left and we are there!"

But ahead of them there was one of those London traffic jams which even a magic taxi could not get through. They inched their way forward until Julian was able – to the relief of all – to turn out of the traffic and reach the station.

There was a witch ready to take the horse. Mother wanted to tell her all about the goblin cabby, but Anne was looking anxiously at her watch, which was now flashing an angry red. "Mother, we must hurry," she said. So the witch was paid with a little bag of Galleons, three trunks were loaded onto three trolleys, and off they charged for platform 9¾.

The Hogwarts Express was ready to depart, and on the platform there were crowds of parents and younger children ready to wave the passengers off. Among them was someone who Julian, in the lead, recognised. "Uncle Quentin!" he shouted.

"At last, my boy! We had given you up! Georgina and Timmy are already aboard. Quickly now, get aboard all of you." With help from Uncle Quentin, and some silent wand-work by Mother, the three children quickly stowed their luggage, and joined George and Timmy the dog in their compartment.

A whistle blew, there was a hiss of steam, and the Hogwarts Express began to move. Dick, still breathless, said, "Five together again, hurray!" A sentiment to which all agreed: a new term and proper wizarding adventures lay ahead of them. "Hurrah!"


	2. Five Ride the Train

**2 – Five Ride the Train**

Anne told George all about their journey to King's Cross while Dick, Julian and Timmy stared out of the window, watching row upon row of drab brick houses wiz by. "I'm glad we live out in the country in a proper house, and not in one of those grim little Muggle hutches," said Dick.

Timmy gave a woof of agreement, but George shook her head: "You're wrong, Dick. Those aren't Muggles' homes, only Goblins live along here - Daddy told me."

"Are you sure he wasn't joshing you?" asked Julian.

"He said that you can tell by the clothes on the washing lines," George replied stoutly. But by now, such was the speed of the train, they had left the dark, tightly packed streets behind and were passing larger, well spaced houses with proper gardens and no clothes lines in sight.

"Those are Muggle homes, I'm sure," said Anne.

"Of course they are," said Julian, "But you'll find wizarding folk in a lot worse places than those: not everybody lives in Malfoy Manor." Everybody laughed: the Malfoys were a rich, pure-blood family notoriously proud of their grand old country house; they looked down on those with more modest homes.

The compartment door slide open and a very fat wizard wearing a long gown and a peaked cap squeezed in. "Tickets please!" Anne was clutching hers and handed it over at once. The ticket inspector passed his wand over it and gave it back. "Now, who is in charge of that dog?" he asked loudly. "By rights it ought to be caged up in the guard's van."

"He is with me," said George indignantly. "And Timmy has every right to be here. Look, he has his own ticket!"

The ticket wizard took it from her and looked it up and down suspiciously. Then he passed his wand over it, and handed it back with a smile. "That's OK, Miss, but I have to be careful; students are always trying to pull tricks on us." He quickly checked the others' tickets and left.

"Is this Timmy's first time to Hogwarts?" Anne asked.

"No, but it is the first time he's travelled with me on the train," answered George. "He is with us today so that The Famous Five can be together – aren't you Timmy?" She patted Timmy's head.

"That's nice," said Anne. "But I thought only cats, owls and toads were allowed."

"Oh, Timmy is not going as a _familiar_. He won't be with me at all." And she would say no more, though all three cousins bombarded her with questions. They only stopped when Timmy barked at them.

"That's enough," said Julian. "I'm sure that George has perfectly good reasons for keeping quiet." She nodded. Everybody calmed down and sat in silence watching fields and trees flash by.

The door slid open again and a tall student put his head in. "Everything all right in here? I've had reports of a dog barking, and this is the only compartment in this carriage with a dog."

Julian replied. "Yes, Fleamont, just a family argument, it's all over now. Oh, and congratulations on becoming a prefect."

The prefect grinned and began to close the door; then he had a sudden thought. "That is a real dog isn't it? The Headmaster is _very_ keen on stopping students using transfiguration spells on each other."

"We haven't done any magic, any of us," said Dick. "And transfiguration is way beyond us. Even my big brother here can hardly turn a teapot into a kettle."

Laughing, the prefect said, "I'll leave you to your family arguments," and left before Dick could introduce his sister.

"That was Fleamont Potter," Julian told Anne. "He just scraped through his Owls last year. I didn't expect him to be made a prefect. Still, he is a stout fellow and a true Gryffindor."

"You won't say that about him if he doesn't pick you for the team," said Dick. He gleefully explained to the girls: "Fleamont Potter is captain of Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Julian is _so_ keen to play!"

Julian blushed. "I do want a place in the team, I think I could be a good Chaser, but the best I can hope for is a fair trial. Let's all sit quietly for a while, shall we?"

The children soon tired of watching the countryside go past. "We should have brought a game or two," said Julian, "I always forget how long it takes to get there. There's hours and hours to go."

But Anne said, "I'm jolly near famished, it's been _hours_ since breakfast, and I was too excited to eat much then. I don't suppose there is a dining car, but there must be a buffet. Which way is it, do you know?"

"There isn't," said George. "There's only a trolley that comes along, and that is mostly sweets and chocolate."

"It does do pumpkin pasties," said Dick.

"Nobody buys one unless they are desperate," countered Julian. "I had one my first time; never again. They're stale, greasy and tasteless. That's why I begged Mother to pack sandwiches for us all – including you, George."

"That's good," she said. "Thank you. I quite forgot. … Oh, what about Timmy? I forgot to bring something for him too."

"He won't mind a stale pasty or two, will you Timmy?" said Anne, stroking his head. Timmy always had a good appetite for whatever was put in front of him. He made a sort of growly whine which George said meant 'less talking about food, I'm hungry.' Everybody laughed.

Anne and Dick were for going and looking for the trolley; George and Julian for staying put and eating their sandwiches. But when Dick went out into the corridor he could see the trolley further up the carriage, the witch in charge pushing it towards him. "I'll be with you soon, Dearie," she called. So Dick dipped back into the compartment to tell the others the trolley was coming.

The trolley witch was short and roly-poly; Dick thought she must have sampled rather too many of her goods, which did indeed include rather a lot of sticky sweets and little that was filling or wholesome. George started by asking for two pumpkin pasties.

"Two, my Dear, certainly. Shall I heat them for you?" she offered, brandishing her wand.

"Err, no thank you," said George. "They are for my dog. … You're hungry aren't you, Timmy?"

At the mention of Timmy, the witch looked more carefully at the children. "You are the Kerrin children, aren't you? And you must be little Georgina? My, how you've grown! I used to be good friends with your mother; Fanny and I were in the same year at Hogwarts. Is this your first time to Hogwarts, Dear?"

"No," said George, choosing her words carefully. "This is my second year at Hogwarts, but it's my cousin Anne's first time."

"How time flies. Now, I'd love to gossip, but there are a lot of hungry children to serve, so I must get on. What can I tempt you all with? The Cauldron Cakes are very good."

The children bought a Cauldron Cake each, and some Chocolate Frogs, which the witch said were a new line and very popular. As soon as she had moved on they got out their sandwiches - ham and tomato - and quietly munched them while Timmy tore into the pasties and wolfed them down hungrily.

"You _were_ hungry, weren't you Timmy?" said George. She turned to Julian and asked, "Are you sure they're so horrible? Timmy likes them a lot."

Swallowing the last of his sandwich, Julian said, "He's welcome to them. And you know he eats lots of things we wouldn't fancy."

Dick said, "Julian's right, I tried one on the way home at the start of the holidays; it was so nasty I threw it out of the window."

Anne said, "Dick, do not let me hear of you doing anything like that again! And don't talk with your mouth full," in such a good imitation of Mother that everybody laughed.

They all thought the Cauldron Cakes were scrumptious, and were so full after eating them that they decided to leave the Chocolate Frogs for later. "Oh dear," said Anne, "we have made a mess, crumbs everywhere and Timmy's left a great greasy patch."

"You forget we can do magic now," said Julian. "Watch!" He waved his wand about while muttering 'scourgify.' It took him a few attempts, but the grease and crumbs did finally disappear.

"Fancy that," joked Dick. "Julian doing women's work!"

The boys went up the train to look for old friends while the girls changed into their school robes. They were soon changed and their muggle clothes neatly put away. They decided not to wait for the boys to return, but to leave Timmy alone in their compartment and go down the train to find the trolley witch. "I would love to know more about my mother's time at Hogwarts," explained George.

When the boys returned to their part of the train they saw a cluster of students ahead of them, they were holding wands and peering in at one compartment. "That looks like _our_ compartment," said Julian and they hurried down the corridor to see what was going on. They found one student, a ginger-haired boy, sitting on the floor and three other students, one a prefect, standing over him.

"That your dog in there?" demanded the prefect gruffly. They looked. The door was closed, and there alone in the compartment was Timmy, sitting on his haunches, looking at them.

"That's Timmy, our cousin's dog," said Julian. "This is our compartment." He tried to open the door, but it would not budge.

"What's going on?" asked Dick. "What's the problem?"

"Young Fletcher says that animal attacked him. You left a dangerous dog un-attended."

"That's right," said the sitting boy. "I were just lookin' for a quiet sit down. But when I opens the door, the brute goes for me. I was lucky not to be bit."

"I'm going to look for George," said Dick. "She won't be happy with you calling Timmy a 'brute'!" He sped down the corridor.

"No running in corridors," yelled the prefect after him, but Dick was already out of sight. He turned back to Julian who was again trying to slide the door open. "You can't open the door," he said, "I put a closing spell on it."

"Timmy is not dangerous," said Julian. "He is well behaved. I expect he was just protecting our things. Open the door and I'll show you."

"He doesn't look dangerous to me, Rufus," said one of the other students, "And we have our wands."

"Don't!" cried the ginger-haired boy. "I tried to stun it, and it had no effect!"

"So," said the prefect, scowling, "you saw the dog alone in there; you went in and tried a stunning spell. When it failed you backed out and gave me a story about it attacking you!"

"It wasn't like that, honest!"

"Oh, I think it was, Mundungus. You thought nobody would miss a Chocolate Frog or two."

By now George had arrived back, with Dick and Anne close behind. "You could have asked, Mundungus," said George. "I would have been happy to share some of our chocolate with you. Did you really try to stun Timmy? You stinker!"

"I ain't admitin' nothin'."

"Come on, you!" said the prefect. "Back to your own carriage, and think yourself lucky I'm not taking it any further." And with that the Famous Five were left alone.

After the boys had changed into their robes, everybody, including Timmy, enjoyed a Chocolate Frog. "They're not as good as the best Muggle chocolate," said Dick, "but chocolate is chocolate. Can I have the last one?" Everybody laughed, and they agreed that it was Timmy who deserved the last treat.

George explained to the others that she had met Mundungus Fletcher last year and felt sorry for him. "He has had a hard life," she said, "but he's getting a bad reputation; some people call him 'Dung' now."

Soon the train came into a station and stopped. They had arrived at Hogsmeade and their long journey was nearly over. Hurrah!

 _What House will Anne go into? Why is Timmy going to Hogwarts? Will Julian be chosen for the House Quidditch team? Find out in the next exciting chapter!_


	3. Hogwarts

**3 – Hogwarts!**

The corridor quickly filled with robed figures eager to get off the train. "Leave all the luggage where it is," said Julian, "the school will take care of it."

"Poor Timmy," said George. She knelt on the floor and gave him a big hug, for the big dog was shivering. Then she unfastened his collar and packed it away.

"Aren't you putting him on his lead?" asked Julian. "You usually do when there's a crowd." George did not answer. The Five waited until there was space for them in the corridor and then left the train together. Timmy kept very close to George.

There was a booming cry of "Firs'-years this way, all firs'-years follow me."

"That's Hagrid," said Dick to Anne. "He's a brick! Go after him Anne, or you'll miss out on the only good bit of the whole journey."

"Yes, off you go, Anne," added Julian. "We'll get together again at the feast. It won't be long."

Anne reluctantly left the others and threaded her way through the throngs of older students towards Hagrid, who was so large that most first-years hardly came up to his waist. She looked around at her fellow first-years, hoping to see a familiar face, but everyone was a stranger.

Meanwhile, Dick, Julian, George and Timmy had arrived at the ranks of (apparently) horseless carriages. "This is another one of those odd Hogwarts traditions," said Julian, who had - of course – ridden one before. "There is some sort of magical creature between the shafts. It's thought to be bad luck if you can see them." Neither Dick, Julian or George could see anything there, and if Timmy could, well, he was keeping quiet. They took a carriage for themselves and as soon as they shut the door it started off up the track to the castle.

When they arrived at the massive entrance, fellow students were streaming through it up into the castle, chattering excitedly, but a professor with a long beard came up to George and stopped her. "Miss Kirrin, it is time for you and Timmy to part. Professor Slughorn is waiting, and I will take Timmy to him." And with that, he walked ahead of them into the castle with Timmy trotting beside him as though this was the most usual thing in the world! The bearded professor was the head of Gryffindor house, Professor Dumbledore, who taught transfiguration. Professor Slughorn, as they all knew, taught potions, and was the head of Slytherin house.

Her cousins wanted to know what was going on, but George just shook her head and said nothing. Julian had a thought: "Dick, let George alone. I think she _cannot_ tell us; she is under a magical oath of silence - or something like that." George said nothing, but gave Julian a grateful look.

The three of them walked up the steps into the Entrance Hall and on into the Great Hall, noisy with a hundred chatterboxes. They sat together at the Gryffindor table leaving an empty place for Anne. "I suppose there is no doubt that the Sorting Hat will put Anne in Gryffindor?" asked George.

"Anne was worried she might be put into Hufflepuff," said Dick, speaking quietly so that their fellow Gryffindors would not hear him. "Mother forbad me from teasing her about it. But Julian and I are sure she will join us."

"The Sorting Hat said it could put me into Ravenclaw, but I was certain I wanted Gryffindor," said George.

"Of course you were," said Dick. "The Famous Five together!" he exclaimed, quite forgetting about Timmy!

Ignoring the puzzled looks from their fellow Gryffindors which Dick's outburst had produced, Julian said, "There is nothing wrong with Ravenclaw. Remember that your father, George, and ours were both in Ravenclaw."

Meanwhile, Anne was crossing the lake in a self-propelled boat. She was well used to small boats, so she had taken it upon herself to help others, nervous of the water, into a boat and safely seated. The water was choppy and the little boats were bobbing up and down a lot. Hagrid, who had led them down to the water's edge, seemed unaware that this was a problem. Still, nobody suffered more than a wet foot, and most were now enjoying their little voyage. They crossed the lake lit by the glowing lights of the great castle, and passed into a dark tunnel where the fleet of little boats beached themselves, and everybody scrambled out into an underground cavern. "If there weren't so many of us," thought Anne, "this would be just like one of our holiday adventures."

They followed Hagrid and his lamp up and out into the open air, and by and by into the castle itself. A rather stern young witch introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and explained to them about the school Houses and the Sorting Hat. She led them into the Great Hall and in front of the High Table where the professors sat. From there four long tables stretched down the length of the hall, and sitting at them were hundreds of older students all staring at them. The huge room was lit by many hundreds of candles floating in mid-air above their heads.

The Sorting Hat was already there, waiting on a little wooden stool, just as George had described it to her. Professor McGonagall began calling out names of first-years, and one-by-one the Hat loudly announced their House. When 'Kirrin, Anne' was called, Anne picked up the Hat, which was dirtier than she thought possible, both inside and out. She thought of all the others who had already worn it that evening. "As soon as the feast is over," she thought, "I'm going to have to have a jolly thorough shampooing."

She lowered the grubby Hat over her head until it was resting on her shoulders and she could see nothing. A quiet voice spoke inside her head. "We have to make a choice: Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, you would do well in either. Do you want to be a conscientious Gryffindor or a daring Hufflepuff?"

Anne did not hesitate, her brothers would be so disappointed if she chose Hufflepuff, and George would be horrified. "Gryffindor, like my brothers!"

"You must choose for yourself, not to suit others. Are you sure? I see that you are. Well chosen: GRYFFINDOR!"

Anne took off the Hat with relief, carefully placed it on the stool and hurried to join her brothers to the applause and friendly calls of her fellow Gryffindors. Her fellow Gryffindors! Several shook her by the hand, including her cousin George.

The empty plate in front of her was golden; she tried the weight of it; it was heavy enough to be solid gold. She thought Dick had been joking when he had told her she would be dining off gold plate! Julian noticed her interest, and said, "These plates only come out for special feasts, after tonight you won't see them again until Halloween."

Meanwhile, the final first-year was being welcomed at the Ravenclaw table, and the Sorting Hat and stool were being taken out. There was a hush, and all fixed their attention on the Head Master, a bald, elderly man sitting in a thrown-like chair at the centre of the High Table. "That's old Professor Dippet," whispered Julian.

The Professor pointed his wand at his throat so that his quavering voice would be heard throughout the Great Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry one and all. A welcome to all you new pupils. Welcome back all you returnees, another year of study and improvement awaits you. Welcome Hufflepuffs!" There was a cheer from the Hufflepuff table. "Welcome Gryffindors!" Loud cheers and hurrahs. "Welcome Slytherins!" Cheers and whoops. "Welcome Ravenclaws!" Cheers and clapping. "Before we begin the feast, Professor Dumbledore has some announcements."

Dumbledore stood up in his place next to the Head Master. "Thank you, Head Master. Many of you will have read in the Daily Prophet of Professor Kettleburn's unfortunate encounter with a Griffin this Summer. I am pleased to tell you that St. Mungo's report that he is making excellent progress, and that they expect him to be able to resume his teaching duties after Christmas. Meanwhile, the school has been most fortunate in obtaining for this term the services of Professor Antimony; she will be joining us at the feast shortly. I'm sure you will all make her feel most welcome.

"One other matter: many of you know that the forest next to the school has becoming more dangerous. After consultation with the centaurs, it has been decided that the _entire_ forest is forbidden to _all_ students. Let me make that clear: none of you shall enter the forest except when accompanied by a member of staff. No exceptions."

Dumbledore sat down and Professor Dippet stood and shouted, "Let the feast commence!" At once the tables were loaded with all sorts of good food. There was battered fish, roast chicken, pork chops, proper meat pies, all sorts of vegetables, more and more of everybody's favourites.

"This rather makes up for that dismal train trolley, doesn't it," said Julian to Anne. She took her cue from everybody else and loaded her plate with a selection of items. She was very thirsty, so took up a big pitcher and poured a drink into her goblet. Not noticing that Dick was watching her closely, she drank down what she thought was cold lemon squash.

"Ugh! Ow! That's … that's nasty," she gasped. "What is it?"

"That," said Dick, "That is pumpkin juice no less. It is foul, isn't. The first spell everybody learns is to transform it into something drinkable." He tapped the side of her goblet with his wand. "Try that, Sis."

She sipped cautiously. "Wow, Dick, you're a magician, that's really nice."

"I'll teach it you later. It's an easy spell, pity it doesn't work on pumpkin pasties. I tried it once and it only made it worse. That's why I threw it out of the train window!"

Everybody was tucking in and chattering with their neighbours at the same time, so almost nobody noticed Professor Slughorn arrive with a young witch and sit down with her at the professors' table. George noticed, though. She saw that the young witch, who had to be Professor Antimony, was bare-headed with cropped brown hair. She was wearing a plain fawn blouse with brown slacks under her robes. George approvingly pointed her out to her cousins.

After everybody had stuffed themselves to a standstill the dishes were magically removed, and sweets and puddings took their place. Everybody set to a second time, pigging on jelly, blancmange, ice-cream, tarts, cakes, and all sorts of puddings. Anne had eaten no fruit that day, so she started with apple turnover topped with lashings of whipped cream. It was so good she was soon on a second helping. "Is the food always this good?" she asked. "If it is, I'll balloon like a fattened pig."

Julian laughed, "Feasts are special, but the food at Hogwarts is always good, as you'll see at breakfast."

"Breakfast!" exclaimed Anne, smiling, "I don't think I'll need to eat for a week."

"Oh, you will," said Dick. "There will be eggs, bacon, sausages, toast. Just avoid the pumpkin porridge." Adding "Only kidding!" when he saw Anne's face.

"No clearing away or washing up either," said George. "It's all done for us."

"Just as well," said Julian, "They really pile on the work, it's not just classes; there'll be loads of extra work to be done in your own time. I'm not joking."

Anne had had a very early start and a long day. That, plus an unusually large and late meal, left her very drowsy. She was glad when Fleamont the prefect led all the Gryffindor first-years up to the Gryffindor tower. Her dorm was shared with her cousin George and two other first-years. Despite a very lumpy mattress she was soon fast asleep in her own four-poster, the resolution to wash her hair quite forgotten.


	4. Five In The Forest

**4 – Into The Forest**

After a long, trying day and an unusually large meal just before bed, it was hardly surprising that Anne had several dreams that night. In one, a nightmare, she was in the Great Hall and wax from the floating candles dripped down onto her, no matter how much she tried to avoid it. In another she thought that Timmy was behind her, but when she turned round it was Professor Antimony wearing a dog's collar! Then she dreamt that Timmy was barking loudly and trying to push her over; she woke to find George standing over her.

"Come on, lay-a-bed," said George. "Rise and shine, it's breakfast time. Dick and Julian are waiting for us in the Common Room."

Anne was used to dressing quickly, and the four were soon on their way to the Great Hall. This time Anne made sure that she learned the route, because all she could remember from the previous night was the password to give the Fat Lady. The Famous Five knew that passwords were important, even when they were asleep on their feet.

The Hall was bright with sunlight, with no sign of any candles. Anne looked, but could see no fallen wax. "Magic candles, of course," she said to herself. "Silly me."

Dick had been right: there was bacon and sausages; boiled, scrambled and fried eggs, toast with pots of jam and honey; and lots more. There was porridge too, but Anne was not sure that Dick had been joking last night. She chose a boiled egg with a bread roll and a glass of milk. "This is very jolly," she said looking around at everybody talking to each other and tucking in. "But when do we start lessons?"

"Enjoy it while you can," said Julian. "Very soon you will be sitting here, silently groaning at the mountain of work you've got to do."

….

Anne soon learnt her way – mostly – around the castle. Each subject lesson was given by a different professor and held in a different classroom in a different part of the castle, so there was a lot to remember. She made friends with the other two first-years in her dorm and got to know the names of all her fellow first-years in the Gryffindor common room.

Being in three different years the four children took different lessons at different times in different classrooms. But each day they got together at meal times and last thing at night in the Gryffindor common room.

One evening at dinner in the Great Hall, Dick, Anne and George waited impatiently for Julian, who was having his trial for Chaser in the house Quidditch team. "He fancies his chances," said Dick, "but there are some really good players in the fifth-year."

George said, "I fancy my chances, too. Next year I'm going try: I could be the next Seeker."

When he came in, Julian was looking very thoughtful, not at all like someone who had just had their dreams come true. His brother Dick said, "You look like someone who has lost a pound and found a penny."

"That's about right," he said. "Fleamont only offered me _reserve Keeper_. I accepted, of course."

"Ha, ha," laughed Dick. "That means you have the chore of attending all training sessions, but not the glory of representing Gryffindor in the inter-house matches. Just wait 'til the weather gets wintry!"

"Never mind, Julian," said Anne. "Next year you're bound to have a proper place in the team. And when Fleamont leaves you could be team captain."

"And I'll be Seeker!" cried George, half joking. "What about you, Anne? Do you fancy being a Chaser?"

Anne had already had a few flying lessons using a school broom, and wasn't sure she liked it. "I'll stay on the ground and cheer on the rest of you. I expect that once you are captain, Julian, you'll choose Dick as a Beater?"

"You're all teasing me," complained Julian. "Let's forget it and eat, shall we." He piled his plate with roast beef, Yorkshire pudding, roast potatoes, peas and carrots; drowned it all with thick gravy, and set to, for he was as hungry as a hunter. "Quidditch does make a chap hungry!"

The following morning at breakfast Julian was surprised by a school owl bearing a note for him. "It's from Professor Antimony! She wants to meet us all." He read the note out loud:

" _To Julian Kerrin,_

 _Master Kerrin, please bring your siblings and cousin to the gamekeeper's hut next Saturday morning at 10am. I wish to meet all four of you out of school._

 _Professor Antimony"_

"Do you think she's heard of The Famous Five?" asked Dick.

"What is a 'sibling'?" asked Anne.

"You and me, silly," replied Dick. "You've had lessons with her, Julian, what is she like? They say she doesn't carry a wand."

"No wand? I don't know. … I've had three lessons with her and they have all been interesting. The last one was the best: we were indoors because of the heavy rain and she brought in a phoenix to show us."

Anne, Dick and Julian spent so long discussing Professor Antimony that Anne's watch started warning her to hurry up or she would be late for her first lesson.

Finally, Saturday morning came and the four children were to be found in front of Hagrid's tiny home well before ten o'clock. "Gosh, it is tiny, isn't it?" said Anne. "How does that big man live in such a small building? The potting shed in our garden at home is bigger."

"I think it's larger inside than out," explained Julian. "Shall we knock?"

"It's still only a quarter to ten," said Anne, who always wore her new wristwatch, even in bed.

"We could look around first," suggested Dick. "I've not been to this part of the grounds before." So they did. Near the hut there were many strange plants growing which none of them recognised, even though they all took lessons in 'herbology'. They saw the big vegetable patch where giant pumpkins were growing ready for the Halloween Feast. Julian pointed out the little paddock where Professor Antimony gave her outdoor lessons; it was deserted.

"Is this the dangerous forest?" Anne asked as they walked along a muddy path into woodland. Many trees had lost their leaves, but up ahead the foliage was still dense.

"It is. We had better not go any further," said Julian. "I don't think this bit is dangerous, but we don't want to risk detentions all round for nothing."

"Ah, there you are!" boomed a voice behind them, making them all jump. It was Hagrid the gamekeeper.

"Er, hello, Mr Hagrid," said Julian nervously, "we were just turning back."

"'Cause you were!" he replied, jovially. "Never mind about the forest now, you come back to my hut."

"Have we kept the Professor waiting?" asked Anne. Her watch showed it was almost ten o'clock.

"Professor? … Ah, no, but I do have a bit of a surprise for you."

The children looked at each other in confusion, and only George noticed that Hagrid had winked at her. Back at his hut Hagrid asked the children to wait outside and close their eyes; then he went inside. They heard the door close and open again and then a familiar bark, and could not keep their eyes closed any longer: it was Timmy! The Five were together again!

George got down on her knees to give Timmy a big hug, and the others crowded round to make a big fuss of him. "We have missed you, Timmy," said Anne, and the others all heartily agreed. Timmy's tale wagged furiously.

"It's been weeks," said Julian. "Has Timmy been with you all this time?" he asked Hagrid.

"Ah, no, he hasn't and I can't say no more than that. It's all a bit hush-hush." Hagrid tapped the side of his nose for emphasis.

Julian showed Hagrid the note from Professor Antimony. "Have we missed her?" he asked.

Hagrid looked a bit put out. "All I can say is that, no, you haven't 'missed' her. You … um … won't see her just yet."

"But it does say 'I wish to meet all four of you.' Was that just a trick to bring us here?" asked Dick.

"Ah. Well. Sort of. Anyway, aren't you happy seeing Timmy again? … Oh, and I'm forgetting: I have permission to take you all into the forest. Just for a short while, mind, and you must promise to stay close. No wandering off. … Only if you want to, of course."

"Hurray!" cried George. "Of course we do! Is Timmy coming with us?"

"'Cause he is. Now, I'm not sure of all your names yet."

Ten minutes later they were following a winding path taking them deep into the forest, while Hagrid talked non-stop about the forest and its denizens. Timmy led the way, darting ahead, sniffing the ground as he went; then running back to them, tail held high and looking as though he was having the time of his life.

Dick asked Hagrid what made the forest so dangerous. "Ah, you mean why is it now out-of-bounds? Well the centaurs are unhappy and it's best to follow their advice; it is their forest. M'self, I don't think the spiders are any danger."

"Spiders?"

"Finest colony of Acromantula in Western Europe," said Hagrid proudly.

"Is that where we are heading?" asked Anne, who was not keen on talk of giant spiders.

"'Fraid not, I'll have to leave that treat for another day. Today, we are heading for the centaurs; Timmy knows the way." A few minute later they came to a clearing where the sun shone through onto a grassy patch. "This is far enough, we'll wait here."

"What are we waiting for?" asked George.

"For the centaurs to show themselves, which they'll do when they are good and ready," said Hagrid.

Julian spoke quietly to George, "Call Timmy to heel. Centaurs do not like dogs around their legs; I read that in the book on magical creatures I had to read for prep."

Hagrid had sharp ears; he overheard Julian and laughed. "Well, that ain't wrong, but don't you worry 'bout Timmy: he's why we're here." Seeing their puzzled looks he went on, "Didn't I say? Timmy is going to stay with the centaurs for a while. The Professor thought you might like to come along as well to visit the centaurs, it's a rare opportunity."

"So we are leaving Timmy here, and Professor Antimony arranged it? Why, Hagrid?" ask Julian.

"That," said Hagrid firmly, "is none of your business or mine either."

"When will I see Timmy again?" asked George, rather downcast.

"I can't say, 'cause I don't know. But he'll only be spending one night in the forest this time. Ah, someone is coming."

A snow-white centauris – a female centaur - stepped gracefully into the glade. She was large, as tall as Hagrid, and her sleek mane of head hair matched her long, magnificent tail. With her was a tiny colt-centaur who kept very close to her. "Greetings, O Hagrid, may I present my child, Firenze. I have brought him that he might see human children for the first time."

Hagrid bowed, making a florid gesture with his arm. "Greetings to you, Ma'am, a pleasure to see you, as always. Hello, young fellow, how are you?"

But little Firenze was shy; he moved up against his mother's flank and would look at neither Hagrid nor the four children, who stood together frozen in delight and surprise at this meeting.

"Come on, you four, where are your manner's?" Hagrid muttered, and the children stirred themselves and bowed and curtsied to the centauris as best they could. She nodded back to them, graciously acknowledging their deference.

"Now, Hagrid," she demanded, "Where is Timothy the dog? We have gone to a lot of trouble on his behalf." She spied him behind the children and called to him, "Come Timothy, you are with me now. … Hagrid, you will be here at the agreed time tomorrow," and turning her back on them all she walked out of the clearing and into the trees without looking back. Firenze trotted behind his mother and Timmy followed him. In seconds they were all out of sight and sound.

"Bli'me," said Hagrid, half to himself and half in explanation to the children, "She does fancy herself as royalty that one. Still, Timmy is in good hands; she'll pass him back to me tomorrow. C'mon now, we must get you back to the school." And he strode back along the path, the children half running to keep up with him.


	5. The Mystery of Timmy

**5 – The Mystery of Timmy**

The children expected to see Professor Antimony at lunch, but she was not there. Nor were half the professors. "They've gone to Hogsmeade today," explained Julian. "I'll be going there myself this afternoon."

"We all know, brother!" said Dick. "You've told us every day for _weeks_!"

"You will bring something back for us, won't you?" asked Anne, who was very much hoping for something nice from Honeyduke's sweetshop.

"And you've been asking that every day for weeks too!" replied Julian, which wasn't quite true. "I know you want sweets, Anne; and Dick, you want something from the new joke shop. But George, you haven't said anything."

George was still thinking about Timmy, and just shook her head.

"I'll find something to cheer you up, George," Julian said kindly.

"Not those Every Flavour Beans," said Anne. "You brought some home last Christmas, and they were disgusting!" Anne sounded so aggrieved that everybody laughed, including George.

When Julian did return, he brought a selection of sweets for Anne and George, and something from Zonko's joke shop for Dick. He also brought with him three bottles of Butterbeer 'for later'.

"Not got one for yourself, then?" asked Dick.

"Yes I have. It's one bottle each for you, me and George. I had to promise Mother I would not give any to Anne. Sorry, Anne. If I hadn't, she wouldn't have signed my form."

"But why?" asked Anne.

"They say that in Mother's time here the Hogsmeade Butterbeer was much stronger than it is now: alcohol, you know. This stuff is no stronger than ginger-pop, but Mother doesn't believe it. She insists that you are too young."

"She need never know," said George.

"No! I won't have Julian breaking his word for me," said Anne, and she clearly meant it.

That evening in the Great Hall all the professors were there, except for Professor Antimony. "She asks to meet us, but seems to be avoiding us instead!" said Julian. "It's very odd. I looked out for her in Hogsmeade, but there was no sign of her. I asked others, but nobody had seen her."

Dick could not contain his curiosity any longer. "George, what is going on?!"

Poor George went red in the face and shook her head, saying nothing. Anne leapt to her cousin's defence: "Dick, you know George can't say anything. Don't taunt her, everybody is looking!" And so it seemed, and not only their fellow students: half the professors on the high table were looking in their direction, including Professor Dumbledore, their Head of House.

Very soon a piece of paper appeared on the table in front of them. Dick snatched it up and read it quickly before showing it to the others. "It's signed with a 'D': that's Dumbledore. It says, 'Go to my office now, all four of you, and wait outside until I arrive.' I guess we are in trouble."

They did not have to wait long before the professor arrived and ushered them into his office. The four children stood in line in front of his untidy desk, facing Dumbledore in his chair behind it. "We cannot have students openly and loudly quarrelling in front of the whole school. Miss Georgina, I hold you blameless in this matter. You may wait outside for your cousins or go back to your House now. Off you go."

He waited until George had closed the door behind her. "I heard enough to know that you were talking about Professor Antimony. Yes?"

"Yes sir," said Julian.

"You have guessed that your cousin is under a spell which prevents her from telling you anything. Yes?"

"Yes sir, a non-disclosure spell," said Julian. "But we thought that was about her dog, Timmy, not the professor."

"I should have had this talk with you earlier, the fault is mine. You are bright, all of you, you must have wondered whether there was some link between Timmy and Professor Antimony. Well there is: the two are magically bound by a particularly strong curse. Both are here, in Hogwarts, to try and get that curse broken once and for all. Professor Slughorn is in charge. That is all you need know. You will tell _no one_ about this, it is private. Talk about it among yourselves if you must, but not in front of Miss Kerrin. … As for your behaviour in Hall, I will overlook it this once. Now, you may ask just one question before you go."

"Thank you, sir," said Julian. "Are the Centaurs involved in this?"

"Yes, they are trying to help. Now, off to your House."

George was waiting outside; she and Anne ran off together to the Gryffindor common room. The two boys went more slowly, having a furious, whispered argument as they went. Dick was angry with his older brother for not asking Dumbledore a better question. He said, "You could have asked, 'how can we help?'"

To which Julian replied, "He would only have said something like: 'you can help by keeping this secret', which doesn't tell us anything."

They were still arguing when they climbed into the Gryffindor common room. Fleamont Potter was waiting for them, and he took some convincing that they not had lost Gryffindor any house points. Others wanted to know what all the fuss was about, and what Dumbledore had said to them. The brothers just said it had been a family argument and it was all settled. As everybody had seen Anne and George come bustling in grim faced, and go straight up to their dormitory without saying a word, many smiled. After all, brothers and sisters do fall out from time to time.

The Famous Five were never at odds for long; by breakfast time the four Kerrins were to be seen eating together at the Gryffindor table as though nothing had happened. There was still no Professor Antimony, but Hagrid was there as, he usually was for Sunday breakfast. George suddenly stood up and walked up to the High Table to talk to him. "Hagrid, when you go to take back Timmy from the centaurs, can I come too?"

"Why, George, I should 'ave offered. 'Cause you can come. I'll be going soon as I've downed this." Hagrid pointed to the huge bowl of steaming porridge in front of him.

Anne, Dick and Julian watched Hagrid and George leave together, George striding out in an effort to keep up, for running was not allowed. "That's fortunate," said Dick, "we can talk now."

"Yes, but not here," said Julian. "We need somewhere quiet."

They found an empty classroom, and quickly agreed that they should try and find out more. If they understood, then they might be able to help. Anne said, "Timmy is one of us, if he is under a curse, poor thing, then we need to know."

Dick said, "I wonder who put that secrecy spell on George, it's jolly awkward."

"Uncle Kerrin, I should think," said Julian. "You remember: at first he didn't want her to have Timmy at all. Perhaps he made the secrecy spell a condition."

They agreed that this made sense. "We could ask him," said Dick, "but I don't think he would be pleased!"

"Let's try and find out a bit more on our own first," said Julian. "I'm really interested in Centaurs. I will use the library to try and find what they can do in breaking curses."

Dick grinned. "I never thought I'd be going into the library on a Sunday, but I'll see if there is anything about a curse that binds people together in some way."

"You might need the restricted section," said Julian. "Just do what you can."

"What about me?" asked Anne.

"You can be detective. Look out for George when she comes back with Timmy. Follow Timmy and see where he goes," said Julian.

Dick thought this was a splendid idea, but Anne wasn't so sure. "I would be spying on my friends, I don't like that."

So they agreed that Dick would be the spy, and Anne would go to the library. Dick left immediately and ran down to Hagrid's hut, where he could watch the path out of the forest without being seen. He wrapped his gown close around him against the cold wind. The waiting seemed for ever; more than once he nearly gave up, deciding that he must have missed them.

At last he heard voices, ducked down behind a bush and peered through it. Out from the forest path came a tall figure wearing witch's gown; then George; and finally Hagrid, looking truly huge next to George. No Timmy! The three stopped and talked briefly, giving time for Dick to recognize that the tall witch was Professor Antimony. Then Hagrid strode towards his hut (and Dick!) while the other two walked together towards the castle.

Dick hastily moved further back to keep from being seen by Hagrid. Dick had had a lot of experience at watching people while keeping out of sight, what the police call 'surveillance', but Hagrid was a gamekeeper and skilled in woodcraft; he noticed Dick immediately and went straight across to where he was hiding. "Who's there? Come out an' let me see you! … Dick Kerrin, what are you doin' spying on us?"

"Please, Mr Hagrid, I'm here because we're worried about Timmy. He _is_ one of us, the Famous Five."

"Yes, George told me a bit about you 'Famous Five' this morning. You want to know about Timmy – a fine dog by the way – an' she can't tell you nothing on account of that spell on her. Come inside and we can have a bit of a chat."

Hagrid sat Dick down in a huge armchair beside a roaring log fire and brewed up a pot of tea. "Sure you won't have one?" he asked Dick, who politely refused. Hagrid settled down in the other armchair with a quart- sized mug of tea. Looking around the room, crowded with furniture and mysterious odds and ends, it was clear to Dick that it was indeed rather larger on the inside, though the single room was still rather pokey for someone as large as Hagrid. The walls were rough stone; the floor was flagstones with a grubby rug here and there. Odd objects, like strings of onions, a ham, a brace of rabbits and various weird contraptions hung from the rafters. "It's wonderful!" exclaimed Dick, awe-struck.

"I make it as homely as I can," said Hagrid modestly.

"Hagrid, what do you know about Timmy?"

"I can only say what I know, and that ain't much. Yesterday, Professor Dumbledore came here early with the dog. He asked me to take Timmy to stay overnight with the Centaurs. He said that you Kerrin children would be coming down later and would like to see Timmy first. He wasn't wrong there!" Hagrid paused to drain his tea mug.

"And today?"

"Today, young George – odd name for a girl if you don't mind me saying so – and m'self went to fetch Timmy back, as arranged. However, when we got there: no Timmy! Professor Antimony – she can tell me thing or two about magical creatures she can …" Hagrid paused, looking troubled.

"Go on, please, Hagrid."

"What was said was confidential, not to be repeated." Hagrid touched the side of his nose for emphasis. "But the upshot was that George and I had gone in for nothing: Timmy would be staying longer with the Centaurs."

….

Later, back at the castle, Julian quizzed Dick closely about what Hagrid had said. "Did he say whether he actually saw Timmy this morning?"

Dick thought carefully. "No, he didn't say," he concluded.

"Has anyone ever seen Professor Antimony and Timmy _together_?" asked Julian. Dick and Anne shook their heads. "Have you noticed their names?" continued Julian: "Timmy or _Timothy_ and An _timony_."

Dick looked puzzled, "What of it?"

"My guess," said Julian, "is that Dumbledore tried to put us off the scent. I reckon that Professor Antimony is an animagus: she and our Timmy are one and the same, and something went wrong so she can't transform at will."


	6. Together Again!

_Timmy the dog and Professor Antimony have never been seen together. Julian has told his brother and sister that he thinks that Professor Antimony is an animagus and_ _is_ _Timmy._

 **6 – Together Again!**

Dick shook his head, and Anne looked puzzled. She said, "I don't understand, how can she _be_ Timmy? What is an … an animagus?"

"Haven't you covered that yet?" said Dick. "You will soon. Professor McGonagall is one: she can turn herself into a cat whenever she wants; that's what an animagus can do. It's a difficult thing to do – make yourself into an animagus I mean – so there aren't many."

"So it's not the same as a transformation spell?" asked Anne.

"Oh no," explained Julian. "If you transformed yourself into, say a dog, then you wouldn't be able to transform yourself back. That happens occasionally, and if the spell doesn't wear off quickly they have to be rushed to St Mungo's to be transformed back. Father told me that there is a witch in St Mungo's who made herself into a squirrel and ran up a tree. When she was eventually caught it was too late: they transformed her back, but she remains convinced she is a squirrel. She begs for nuts, and when they give them to her she runs into the hospital grounds and buries them."

"That's awful!" said Anne.

"Father was kidding, I think," said Julian, though he sounded uncertain.

"Oh, he told me that story too," said Dick. "Only he said that it was a long time ago and that it was because of her that when someone is doing something crazy we say that they are 'nuts'."

Anne had to laugh at that. Then she said, "I still don't understand about Timmy and Professor Antimony. She is a witch, not a wizard, and Timmy is a boy dog. If she transformed wouldn't she become a lady dog?"

"Anne has a point," said Dick. "Isn't that one of the limitations of magic: you can't change a witch into a wizard or visa versa?"

Anne said "I remember George telling me last summer that she had hoped to turn herself into a boy – just for a short while to see what it was like - but it wasn't possible."

"Professor Dumbledore says that half the things said to be impossible aren't so at all, it's just that nobody has found out how to do them yet," said Julian.

" _Sunday lunch, hurry up_!" said Anne's watch in its scratchy little voice.

"Come on!" cried Dick, "I can't think straight when there's food in the offing!"

The others laughed, but they too were hungry. "Let's go, and no more of this talk for now. I vote we find a quiet spot this afternoon and carry on then," said Julian, and off they went.

After a long after-lunch powwow they finally decided that there was nothing they could do but wait and watch. "At least I might catch up on my prep," grumbled Julian.

….

The school days dragged by, but things changed the next Sunday when Julian, Dick and Anne went into the Great Hall for lunch. The four children always sat together to eat, but there was no sign of George. Anne went up and down the Gryffindor table, stopping to talk to various friends, and returned shaking her head. Nobody knew where George was, and she never missed Hogwarts meals, especially not Sunday lunch!

"Hagrid isn't here either," said Dick.

"Yes, but what of it, he is often away," said Anne.

"Because, silly, we could speak to him; he is on our side, I'm sure of it." Dick had scarcely said this when Hagrid came striding up the Hall between the long tables and halted right in front of Professor Antimony. His enormous back was to them, but some sort of discussion or argument seemed to be going on between Hagrid and some of the professors. Then he turned and strode back down the Hall.

"He winked at me, I'm sure he did," whispered Anne, but her brothers were sure she had imagined it. Still, something was 'up', that was clear.

The buzz of conversation around them gave way to the clatter of cutlery when the food arrived: sliced ham and beef; piles of roast potatoes hot from the oven; great bowls of steaming new potatoes, gleaming with melting butter; a profusion of vegetables; big jugs of thick gravy; heaps of Yorkshire puddings and much, much more. Even by Hogwart's standards this Sunday lunch was something special. Indeed, so busy were Anne, Dick and Julian loading their plates that they did not notice George's arrival until she sat down in the empty place they had left for her.

Anne, sitting opposite her, was the first to notice that George was smiling. Anne said to her, "You look happy, what has happened, what is going on?" George said nothing, but pointed towards the professors' table with the serving spoon she was holding. A man wearing a dark suit was taking the empty chair next to Professor Slughorn.

"Is that Uncle Quentin?" asked Anne.

"Yes, Daddy is an old friend of Professor Slughorn. They've been friends since they were students here, even though they were in different houses. The good thing is that Daddy has removed the secrecy charm he put on me. He says it is 'unlocked', but will take time to wear off."

"Well I got that right at least!" crowed Julian. "I thought it must have been his doing. When did he put it on you?"

George took a deep breath and struggled to speak. Finally she said, "The last day of the hols. No more questions now, Julian, you'll have to wait a while longer."

"Sorry, George, of course we'll wait," said Julian, though really he was as eager as anyone to know more.

Grinning mischievously, Dick said, "Can I tell George your pet theory now, Julian?"

Before Julian could reply, Professor Dippet called for silence. "This afternoon there is to be a magical ceremony here in the Great Hall. Professor Slughorn will tell us more."

Professor Slughorn slowly raised his considerable bulk to standing. "Thank you, Headmaster. A rare magical ceremony is to be held in this very hall, starting at three o'clock. We shall attempt to break a particularly powerful curse. Seventh-year students may attend; others must have the express permission of their head of house."

As he sat down, Professor Dumbledore shot to his feet. "I should like to add a further caveat if I may: we shall have honoured guests in school this afternoon, they must be treated with the utmost respect: no staring, pointing or other rudeness. Best behaviour, everyone."

He sat down and excited chatter began at once on every table. What was this 'powerful curse', who could the 'honoured guests' be? It was all very mysterious! George agreed that the ceremony must be the reason why her father was there. "I don't think he _quite_ counts as an 'honoured guest,' though," she said.

Anne had an idea, and keeping her voice low so as not to be overheard by their fellow Griffindors, she said, "My guess is that it has to do with breaking the curse Professor Dumbledore mentioned last week, and the honoured guests are centaurs!"

"The food is getting cold on our plates," said George, "let's eat."

"Rather!" said Dick, "And no talking with your mouth full!" All four laughed at this as they always did and set to with gusto. Around them everyone was doing the same.

Sometime later, as they were finishing their spotted dick and custard, Fleamont the house prefect came to talk to them: "Dumbledore says that you four should attend. He didn't say why."

"Who else is allowed?" asked Julian.

"Only seventh years and prefects. So think yourselves privileged." And off he went.

"He's very grumpy," said Anne.

"That's because he thinks we know something he doesn't," said Dick, grinning.

"But we don't – not really!" she cried.

"Shush, Anne," said Julian. "It's past one o'clock already, we'll all know in less than two hours."

…

A crowd of pupils - George, Anne, Dick and Julian amongst them - waited outside the main entrance to the school to see who the 'honoured guests' might be. At long last a motorcar drove in through the school gates. It was gleaming white with a great long bonnet, and everyone from the Muggle world knew at once that it was a Rolls Royce. Dick whispered to Julian, "That's a Silver Ghost or I'm a squib." The Headmaster and Professor Slughorn were there, waiting to greet their visitors, but its doors remained shut. Then a tinkling bell was heard and two wizards arrived on bicycles, one carrying a camera. "Make way for the press," one called out.

Only when the cameraman was in position did the chauffeur get out and open the door of the Rolls Royce. Nobody was surprised to see the Minister of Magic step out, resplendent in his robes of office. He was followed by several notables, including heads of ministry departments, the Chief Warlock and the Head Healer from St Mungo's hospital. Professor Slughorn shook hands with each while the photographer took lots of pictures, and then he led the party up the steps and into the building.

"So much for your centaurs," Dick said to Anne. "They aren't here are they?" he teased.

But Anne smiled back and said, "Look behind you." There, coming up the slope from the Forest they could see Hagrid with Professor Dumbledore and Professor Antimony walking with several centaurs. Among the centaurs was the grand lady centaur or centauress whom they had all met in the forest when they gone in with Hagrid and Timmy.

Professor Dumbledore broke away from the others and came over to speak to George. "Miss Kerrin, you have a role to play in this ceremony. You will please join us." George said nothing, but left the others and walked next to the professor up the steps into the school.

"Well!" said Dick, "She might have said something, even if her secrecy charm hasn't worn off yet."

"I'm sure she said what she could," replied Julian. "But it does look as though Anne was right: it must be to do with our Timmy."

"And there _are_ centaurs, so I was right about that too," added Anne.

"OK, you win," conceded Dick, and brother and sister shook hands.

" _Time to go in, time to go in_!" shrieked Anne's watch.

They found the Great Hall transformed: the long house tables were gone and a narrow red carpet ran down the middle of the hall right to the far end. The carpet was bordered on both sides with various seats facing inwards to form a narrow aisle: wooden benches for the seventh formers and prefects; little deckchairs with house elves sitting in them; dining chairs for the professors; comfy armchairs for the high-ranking wizards and witches; and low couches for centaurs to lounge on.

A prefect led them down the aisle to three upright chairs near the middle. "I'm sure the Hall never seemed so long before," said Anne, puzzled.

"It's been magically stretched," explained Julian.

At the far end of the Great Hall the professors' table had been replaced by a simple platform or stage. As the great Hogwart's clock struck three Headmaster Dippet came on to the empty stage and made a long and boring speech thanking everyone for coming. By some magical arrangement all in the Hall could see and hear him clearly, despite the awkward layout. Julian quietly explained to the others that this was a very tricky bit of magic. "They needn't have bothered," Dick joked back in a whisper.

Then Professor Slughorn took to the stage. "Today we have come together to break a curse which has kept two individuals apart: a spell which prevents them from being together, a spell which says that no one can see both at the same time." He paused for a moment. "Great progress has been made in lifting this curse, and now, acting together, we shall finally break it and free its two victims. My colleague Professor Antimony is one victim, and here she is."

Professor Antimony came and stood in front of the stage and was joined by the centauress, who towered above her. Professor Slughorn continued: "As some of you will know, the curse-breaking ceremony requires each victim to be with a close friend who is unrelated to them. We have gone better and have friends of a different species. So at the other end of this hall we have Timmy the dog with his friend and owner young Georgina."

Everybody turned to look, and there indeed was Timmy together with George. Behind them stood a grinning Hagrid. Professor Slughorn continued, "As you can see we have managed to get Timmy and his former owner into this hall at the same time. The centaurs must be thanked for that. Now, we – all in this hall – shall bring them together. We can only do this by wishing it. … Begin!"

The centauress placed her hands on Professor Antimony's shoulders and they began to walk step-by-step down the red carpet. At the far end of the Great Hall – which seemed a very long way away – George put her hand in Timmy's collar and began to walk up the hall. Though everyone wished them on, both pairs began to falter and their steps became slower and slower.

"It isn't working," said Anne, almost in tears. "We need to do more; we must do it for George and Timmy."

Dick stood up, and for a moment it looked as though he was going to shout at George. But instead he began to clap. Anne and Julian joined him and they began to clap too. There was a murmur of disapproval around them, but then all the house elves stood up and began to clap, rhythmically and together. George and Timmy began to move again. 'It's working' thought Anne, and so did everybody else. Soon everyone was clapping together, and Timmy and George and Professor Antimony and the centauress almost ran towards each other and met in a huddle right in front of Anne, Dick and Julian. Everybody cheered: the curse was well and truly broken!

Afterwards there were celebrations, and Dick was widely praised: Professor Dippet awarded him a hundred house points; Uncle Kerrin slapped him on the back and told him he was a credit to the family; Professor Dumbledore praised his 'bold initiative' and told him he was a true Gryffindor; Professor Slughorn shook his hand and thanked him; and Timmy gave him a big lick.

Only George did not seem happy, she feared that she was loosing Timmy to the professor. But Professor Antimony took George to one side. "George, your father has told me all about you and Timmy. Timmy was my dog, I had him as a puppy and we loved each other. Then someone put the curse on us out of spite, and that's all you need know. … I am so glad that Timmy became your dog; he could not have had a better owner. Now, do you think it fair on Timmy to have to choose between us?"

George had not expected this question: perhaps she need not loose Timmy? She thought about it and reluctantly she shook her head.

The professor continued, "There is an alternative: we share Timmy. You have him throughout the holidays and he comes to me when you are at Hogwarts? Remember, I am only teaching here for this one term."

George cheered up; this would mean that the Famous Five would be together again, just like before! "Oh, thank you, Professor, that sounds wonderful! Can I go and tell the others?"

"Others? Oh yes: your three cousins. Yes, off you go."

Professor Antimony let Timmy have the run of Hogwarts for the rest of term. He spent time with George and the other children, with the professor and with the centaurs. Never has there been a happier dog!

THE END


End file.
